Ssj Girls
by geniusgirl
Summary: Pan and Bra become supersaiyans. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1 -What?! An unexpected happenin...

Ssj Girls 

Written especially for Rachel, visit her site @ http://www.geocities.com/fightinggirl_pan/Strongest_Female.html

Chapter 1 

Bura was upset, it wasn't her fault she had some stupid, incurable decease. Which could catch so noone could go near her. She hated this, no shopping, and the thought of dying anyday around now. However, she had to admit. She was ill, there was nothing the doctors could do, her mother and Grandfather had been working on a medicine. But it wasn't going to work. Bura knew it in her heart. 

She was leaning against her bedroom window, she couldn't believe she might not reach her 18th birthday. But then again, she had had this for a while now, only recently had it got death threatening. Bura cried and sobbed, but nothing was gonna change now, she'd had her life, she guessed. 

Not even Pan could visit her, because of this stupid decease. So Pan was now trying really hard to become a supersaiyan to take her mind off Bura, but it was never far away. Bura pressed her hands against the glass. Suddenly the glass on her window disappeared completely. And suddenly, Bura was falling out of her window, it was a very long fall and Bura screamed her head off. For some reason she got enraged, she felt anger and couldn't think. How could she have been so stupid? As to lean against the glass. 

Bura landed softly on the ground with her feet, she felt she wasn't ill anymore. It was a wonderful feeling, she felt the old Bura had died and a new one had surfaced.

She turned around only to see her mother staring at her, her mom was back from shopping she guessed. 

"Bura, I didn't know you could go Supersaiyan," Bulma said, "I didn't know you were interested in becoming one anyway." 

"What?! What do you mean I'm a Supersaiyan?" Bura asked, feeling confused. 

"You've gone Supersaiyan, go look in the mirror, and why are you out here anyway? I told you to stay in your room so you don't get cold and make your illness worse!" Bulma replied. Bura wondered how on Earth she could be a Supersaiyan, then she answered her mom. 

"I, um, fell out the window," She said, feeling highly embarrassed. Bulma actually giggled, then she became stern again and said. 

"You get in bed and I'll take your temperature," Bulma said softly. Bura obediently got in bed, but Bura didn't feel tired like she usually did. She was full of energy, she jumped out to look in the mirror. She gasped in shock, it was true. She had turned Supersaiyan, her hair was no longer turquoise but a bright goldish colour. She turned off her Supersaiyan powers and the 'normal'. Then she giggled, she didn't know why, but she could be jumping about with joy, just a mood swing she supposed. 

Bura then had another thought…Pan! Yeah, tell her best friend Pan! Bura made no hesitation to reach for her mobile phone, and dial Pan's number. 

"Hello?" said Pan on the other end of the line. 

"Hi Pan!" Bura said happily. 

"Um, hiya Bura…" Pan replied, "What's up?" 

"Nothing much…I achieved Supersaiyan and now I'm gonna fly to the mall if I get stuck in this house on my own again!" 

"What?!" 

"You heard me," 

"I don't believe you," 

"Well, I'll come to your house tomorrow and prove it," Bura said, inviting herself. 

"Cool, agreed," Pan said, she couldn't wait to see this, was Bura telling the truth? Pan didn't think Bura would ever go Supersaiyan, and she knew the only thing Bura trained was her shopping skills. 

**** 

"Let me take your temperature dear," Bulma said to her impatient daughter. 

"Mom! I'm fine!" Bura shouted. But anyhow Bulma took her temperature. Bulma's jaw dropped. 

"Oh my god! Thank the heavens! You're temperature is back to normal for the first time since…since…" Bulma started crying in joy. 

"Since last year, now let me go shopping Mom!" Bura said, getting excited at the thought of maybe going shopping. Bulma was so happy she could hardly say no. 

"Oh, go on then, I'm off to tell your Father and Brother about your achievements!" Bulma walked off. 

Bura opened the front door, for the first time in a while, she was free to do what she wished.


	2. Chapter 2 I've Done it! Fishy going ons

Chapter 2 

__

It is two days after the first chapter of the story. 

It was breakfast at the Son House and today, every member of the Son family were having a late cooked breakfast at the table. It might have been lunch now I think about it. 

"Pan, why are you eating even faster than your Grandpa? I thought that was impossible but you seem to be doing it," Chichi asked. 

"I'm go—" Pan was cut off by chewing a huge piece of bacon without even trying to cut it, "ing to train," she finished, she also finished that abnormally massive bit of bacon too. 

"You did that yesterday, didn't you?" Goten said, yawning. "Why?" Everyone seemed eager for the answer of Goten's question. Pan hadn't told them about yesterday when Bura went Supersaiyan in front of her very eyes. 

"Well a couple of days ago Bura phoned and said something about achieving Supersaiyan, and I didn't believe her until yesterday when she did it in front of me. I still think I'm hallucinating, but anyhow, I'm gonna train so I can become Supersaiyan too," Pan said, everyone just stared. 

"What?" Pan asked. 

"Bura?" Gohan asked, "are you sure you weren't dreaming?" 

"Yes I am, Dad!" Pan snapped, Gohan didn't say anything else. The whole conversation about Bura turning Supersaiyan seemed to have made Goten see the bright side of getting out of bed, apart from the food. Or at least he seemed more active. 

"Well gotta go," Pan said, swinging her rucksack over her shoulder. 

"Bye," said everyone else. Pan ran to the front door and flew to see how she could train. 

She topped by a place near the top of the mountain, it was a very calming place that softened all kinds of anger. A narrow stream glistened through the short grass. Pan spent time training there. 

"Hello?" It was always a shock to see Bura flying through the air. Pan would never get used to it. 

"Hi," Pan replied, untying her Bandanna and throwing off her rucksack. 

"What's up?" asked Bura, sitting on a high tree branch. 

"How did you become a supersaiyan?" Pan asked harshly. The thought had been bothering her all day. And she hadn't meant to let it out. 

"I, um-" Bura began. 

"Yeah, go on," Pan cut in. 

"I um-" 

"Get on with it!" 

"I fell out of the window," Bura blushed deeply. 

"Huh?" Pan couldn't, wouldn't believe that. It was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. 

"I'm not lying Pan Chan, cross my heart and hope to die," Bura said. Pan sighed, the whole situation was embarrassing Pan, she'd trained for ages but had never quite been able to reach Supersaiyan, and here, her best friend had never trained, and had beaten her to it. 

"You gotta admit, this is amazing," Pan muttered. She quickly powered up to her maximum power level, Bura watched with no interest at all. 

"You know, I think I might go shopping," she said, as she daydreamed. 

"That's nice," Pan said, not really listening, she shot a ki blast into empty space, the shot was perfectly aimed, nothing got hurt in it's path. Pan sighed. 

"I don't know what to do," she admitted to herself out loud, forgetting Bura was behind her. 

"What?" Bura shook her head, she hadn't heard a word. "I've decided to go to the mall, I'll see ya some other time," Bura grinned her 'Bura' grin and took off. 

Pan waved but didn't say anything. She ventured over to the edge of a cliff, as she was standing, staring at the small stream way down the cliff. 

Swish! Where did that sound of a vicious swish come from? Pan looked behind her. She had the feeling she wasn't alone, Swish! The same sound! Pan focused, searching for an energy level. Swish! This time she saw it, something moved faster than she could see. Frantically searching for the power that was quickly moving towards her. 

Slap! Pan had been slapped hard on her cheek, she fell to the ground. Unfortunately, since she was standing next to the cliff, there was no ground for a mile downwards. Pan had lost consciousness when she was hit, but by now she was quickly regaining it. 

As Pan regained her consciousness, she began to feel the energy she had been trying to sense for, only seconds before. She could tell now where the 'invisible enemy' was, Pan flew out of her fall just before she hit the ground. Pan shot a violent blow at her enemy. However, her ki didn't seem to be working against whatever this was. 

"Ouch," a kick in the tummy from the 'invisible' power winded Pan, enraged, Pan powered up to her highest. She felt stronger now, and now she felt she could do anything. 

"Kamehameha!" She screamed with all her might, it must've been a direct hit on her enemy, because there was a painful cry from what sounded like far away. 

"Who are you?!" she shouted into the air around her, but the answer never came. So Pan assumed this 'thing' had gone away, even if just for now. 

Pan looked around, her bandanna had fallen to the floor when she had powered up. Pan picked it up, she tried to put it on, but she noticed something about her hair. She pulled a lock of her hair over to her eyes. It was gold, and spiky, Jeesh, it stood up nearly straight up. 

"I've done it," she smiled, "I'm a Supersaiyan." With that, Pan fainted to the floor turning back to her normal form.

That took so long! I got writer's block! I'm so sorry! Hope you all R&R!

Rachelfan5000 (Aka Susy)


End file.
